Carta de Cumpleaños
by Rima Lovegood
Summary: Es 4 de julio nuevamente e Inglaterra ya no sabe que hacer, cada año escribe una carta para Estados Unidos ¿Será capaz de enviarla? US/UK -fail summary-
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Por fin me llego la inspiración con mi pareja favorita (En un bus, estando muy molesta y escuchando la canción "la playa" de LODVG… pero es lo de menos)_

_**Pareja: **__US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece, ni me pertenecerá (dudo que Himaruya Hidekaz me lo quiera vender) y solo hago esto para divertirme a mi y a quien me lea mientras no aprueben la S.O.P.A. (luego será ilegal ¬¬)_

_**Adevertencia: **__Riesgo de vomitar arcoíris, yaoi…. Pues eso,_

-Querido América… no, Estimado América… tampoco, ¿Amado América? Ni muerto… dejémoslo en "querido"…-se dijo a medida que escribía y tachaba la hoja de papel.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Mucho ¿Verdad? Bueno, al menos para mí si ¿Llevas también tú la cuenta? ¿O soy el único? Seguro que sabes, después de todo es tu cumpleaños… ojala para mi también pudiese ser una linda fecha. Pero por más que lo intente, simplemente no puedo olvidar el dolor. Han pasado 236 años, 236 años hoy. Y aun así siento que me rompo en miles de pedacitos con solo recordar ese día, con la sola mención de esta fecha mis ojos se inundan de lagrimas que inútilmente intento ocultar…Soy patético, ¿no?

Probablemente para este momento ya te estés riendo a carcajadas de este viejo que vive en el pasado. Que aun a veces sonríe al recordar lo feliz que era cuando eras un niño y me querías… ¿Cómo cambiaron tanto las cosas?... Estoy seguro de que jamás olvidaré ese día, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Fue muy importante para ambos, solo que no en el mismo sentido. Para ti es razón de júbilo y celebración, yo solo puedo llorar y embriagarme ante su sola mención.

A veces durante mis borracheras de esta época comienzo a pensar como hubiesen sido las cosas si jamás te hubieses independizado de mi, pero siempre termino concluyendo que aunque pudiese, no cambiaria el pasado ¿Ilógico, no? La razón es simple, te has convertido en un gran país, ¿Cómo podría negar que estuviste bien al pedirme libertad? Cometiste errores, es cierto. Pero es parte de la vida, a todos nos pasa, especialmente a nosotros que tenemos mucho más tiempo para equivocarnos y nuestras afectan a miles de personas.

Muchos dicen que eres un irresponsable, un niño caprichoso y mal criado que solo da problemas, yo también lo he hecho, pero en el fondo no lo pienso (solo que no seria capaz de decirlo en voz alta). Sé que te gusta actuar como un niño y que te pongan atención, que has hecho cosas que no están bien pero en el fondo era una buena persona que solo quiere hacer del mundo un lugar mejor... aun cuando tus planes sean totalmente salidos de la realidad. A pesar de todo has logrado salir adelante y has madurado más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir. Muy en el fondo de mi, estoy orgulloso.

Ya me empecé a poner meloso… es lo que hace la nostalgia, supongo. En estos días no puedo evitar revivir casa uno de los días que hemos pasado juntos. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Porque yo si, eras tan lindo y te veías tan solo e indefenso, ese día decidí que debía protegerte… el mundo no era lugar para un niño en esos tiempos… sin embargo no era el único que te quería y aun así me elegiste sobre el _frog_. Fui tan feliz ese día y los años que le siguieron también. Cuando me esperabas en el puerto durante horas, ansioso por mi visita. Me recibías con una gran sonrisa a las que seguía tu infaltable pataleta "¿Por qué me dejas solo tanto tiempo? ¡De seguro tienes otra colonia a la que quieres más!" Entonces era cuando debía consolarte, decirte que eras el único hermanito que tenia (cosa que ambos sabíamos, no era cierto), prometerte hacer lo que te apeteciera juntos y algunas veces hasta sobornarte con unos caramelos… ¡Todo era tan fácil en ese entonces! Pasábamos juntos días enteros y rara vez peleábamos, nos llevábamos realmente bien ¿Qué nos pasó? El momento más dramático de nuestras vidas ocurría cuando debía regresar a Europa, no cada vez que uno abre la boca como ahora.

Siempre que debía partir me dolía el corazón, no me gustaba dejarte solo a tu suerte, aunque sabia que estarías bien… supongo que nunca me necesitaste realmente, de hecho creo que era yo quien dependía de ti, es raro que hasta ahora me ha halla dado cuenta.

Tantas cosas vienen a mi mente en estos momentos: Como nunca te gustó usar la ropa que te traía de Inglaterra pero te la ponías solo por complacerme ¡Como si no supiera que en cuanto subiera al barco te vestirías como un campesino más! , aquella vez que te subiste de polizón a mi barco vistiéndote de marino ¡Jurabas que nadie te descubriría! … tuve que prometer que te llevaría de paseo al mar en mi siguiente visita para que bajaras ¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando regrese y aun querías que lo cumpliera! Aun agradezco al cielo el no habernos encontrado con la armada española ese día… No te hubiese gustado verme pelear.

Y ya me estoy poniendo sentimental de nuevo, lo siento pero es que realmente fuiste… eres muy especial para mi. Cuando te independizaste lloré, te maldije y quería destruirte, hacerte volver rogando… pero no te odiaba, nunca deje de quererte… solo sentía que te necesitaba y tu solo me dabas la espalda. Sin embargo el perderte me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo.

El tiempo pasó y dejamos de ser potencia y colonia, solo éramos 2 naciones… éramos por primera vez iguales… entonces fue cuando me enamoré. Suena tonto ¿Verdad? Pero es cierto. Al principio me negaba a admitirlo, me inventaba miles de excusas, ¡Eso no podía ser amor! ¡De ninguna manera! Era simplemente ilógico, imposible… y aun así aquí estoy, 236 años después escribiéndote una carta con mis sentimientos.

¿Cómo reaccionaras cuando leas esto? ¿Sentirás lo mismo? ¿Creerás que es una broma? ¿Te reirás de mi?... eso ultimo es lo mas probable, si, lo mas posible es que en este momento te estés muriendo de la risa… burlándote de mi sentimentalismo… aun viéndome como el viejo amargado que te impedía ser libre. Ojala no sea así, por que yo de verdad te quiero.

Solo me queda seguir soñando que después de todos estos años no me odies, la verdad no puedo aspirar a más después de como te he tratado.

_¡Happy Birthday!_

Con Amor,

Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte (Iggy)"

Dobló con cuidado la carta y la puso en un sobre, la selló y se quedo observándola un par de segundos, luego abrió la caja oculta bajo su cama y sin mirar la introdujo junto a las otras 235 que permanecerían ocultas hasta el final de sus días… ¿A quien engañaba? No podía entregarla.

_Espero que les halla gustado mi súper fic salido en un momento random (estaba escuchando la canción y de repente los personajes X de mi imaginación se transformaron en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra)… Se suponía que fuera un drabble pero al momento de pasarlo al pc se alargó bastante._

_Quizás escriba una continuación… algo así como la versión de América pero eso depende de mi muy voluble inspiración. _

_¿Me falta algo por decir?_

_Iggy: ¿Algo sobre los reviews? _

_¡Cierto! ¡Cada review que me envíen es una carta que Iggy entrega a Estados Unidos!_

_Iggy: ¡No voy a hacer eso!_

_¡Por favor!_

_Iggy: Ni por todo el oro del planeta_

_u.u ok_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo… simplemente no pude dejarlo así nomas, por lo que ahora les traigo la continuación (de hecho la tengo desde el domingo pero como la escribí directamente en el pc tuve que hacerle unas revisiones y decidí dejarlo para el lunes… ¿Qué pasó? El "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" se cumplió y cuando iba a publicarlo se cortó el internet), espero que les guste_

_**Pareja: **__US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece, ni me pertenecerá y solo hago esto para divertirme _

_**Advertencia: **__Riesgo de vomitar arcoíris, yaoi, lo mismo que el anterior_

Todo está listo para la fiesta, las decoraciones, la comida, la música, sin errores. Solo faltan los invitados pero claro, es bastante temprano aun. El primero, mi hermano, no llegara hasta dentro de 6 horas y solo porque le pedí que estuviera aquí antes para ayudarme a recibir al resto… A menos que Él llegue temprano.

No le gusta asistir a mis fiestas pero siempre se aparece para entregar un regalo de broma y soltar un par de comentarios sarcásticos antes de volver a casa. Poco le importa la hora, sabe que lo recibiría ya fueran las 4 de la mañana. Sé que procura evitar a los demás invitados y la celebración en si, así que suele llegar o muy tarde o muy temprano. A veces me gustaría pedirle que se quedara pero sé que eso solo le haría daño. Siempre actuó como si no fuera capaz de notar las cosas, pero cuando se trata de él no es así. Sé como se siente y por más que lo intente no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Tiene un profundo resentimiento hacia mí, es claro, pero ¿Me odia? Espero que no, sé que lo herí no solo físicamente sino que en el corazón. El que me independizara fue traumático para él. Le dolió en el alma… aun le duele, por eso se emborracha todos los años. El jura que no me doy cuenta… Al menos sé que aun le importo, aunque sea un poco ¿O le importa el niño que fui? Ciertamente ahora no parezco agradarle mucho ¿Entonces por qué se molesta en mantener el contacto conmigo? Es verdad, debo permanecer optimista… con deprimirme no arreglaré nada, quizás por eso jamás me he animado a hablarlo con él… oír que me aborrece de sus propios labios seria demasiado para mí. Cuando se trata de ese británico no soy nada valiente.

Si lo pienso ¿Por qué debería quererme? Siempre lo insulto y me burlo en su cara, peleamos nada más cualquiera de los 2 abre la boca… incluso cuando intentó hacerse mi amigo lo rechacé ¡Soy un tonto! ¿Qué tiene él que no me deja pensar con claridad?... A quien engaño, sé perfectamente la respuesta. Esos ojos verdes que me atrapan nada más mirarlos, ese cabello rubio que me provoca acariciarlo, esas espesas gruesas de las que tanto me burlo pero en el fondo me resultan atrayentes, esa personalidad tan cerrada… no deja que nadie se le acerque, para mi es como si gritara ¡Ayúdame, te necesito! Y como héroe que soy me corresponde responder a ese llamado ¿o no?

Hace mucho que me di cuenta que lo amo, ¿Por qué no he sido capaz de decir nada? ¿Por qué lo insulto cada vez que lo veo? ¿Por qué soy tan patético? De alguna forma, perdido en mis pensamientos llegué al baño, estoy frente al espejo… mi imagen me dirige una mirada reprobatoria.

-¡Jajá! ¿Tú te haces llamar héroe?

-Yo… yo… soy un héroe

-No, me hagas reír… si eres tan valiente ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?

-Por qué para él solo soy un niño molesto

-¿Y no lo eres? ¡Mírate! No eres capaz ni de decir su nombre… ¿O es que acaso no sabes ni como se llama?

-¡Cállate! ¡No es cierto! ¡No eres nadie para decirme eso!

-Yo soy tú, no he dicho nada que no hayas pensado…

-…Quizás tengas razón….

-Y así es como te rindes… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

La imagen frente a mí ahora era la de un hombre abatido y triste, al borde de las lágrimas… inútilmente luchaba por contenerlas… ¿Realmente me iba a dar por vencido? Es decir no es como si él y yo estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, no nos llevamos bien… hasta el francés ese parece comprenderlo mejor que yo… llevan juntos tanto tiempo, aun peleándose se ve que se entienden, ¿Es que aspiro a una relación así con él? ¿Por eso lo provoco? … mi reflejo tenia razón, ni siquiera en mi mente puedo decir su nombre ¿A que le temo? Pues al rechazo…

De repente recuerdo una escena de mi infancia, cuando estaba con él, cuando éramos felices juntos.

Estaba en la gran mansión donde vivía prácticamente solo, era de noche, todo estaba oscuro por eso no me gustaba… por suerte ese día estaba él. Acababa de llegar y necesitaba descansar, me había prometido que a la mañana iríamos de picnic al rio pero justo esa noche se había desatado una fea tormenta. Un rayo había impactado en el árbol junto a mi ventana, estaba aterrado… por eso corrí por los pasillos donde la única luz era el ocasional brillo de los relámpagos, cosa que no hacía más que aumentar mi terror.

Entré a su cuarto sin llamar, sabiendo que estaría dormido y me metí en su cama abrazándolo con fuerza… ahí fue cuando despertó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

- Inglaterra… un árbol casi se incendia junto a mi ventana

-Ya veo… la tormenta… te asusta, no te preocupes no pasará nada, vuelve a dormir

-Apuesto a que tú no les tienes miedo

-Pues no, son muy comunes en mi país… aprendí a vivir con ellas

-¿Antes te asustaban? ¡Pero si tú eres muy grande y valiente!

-Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, si no enfrentarte a lo que te asusta.

-Ya veo… cuando crezca yo también seré muy valiente como los héroes de los cuentos que me lees y así podre proteger a los que quiero.

-Claro que lo serás- me acaricio el cabello y por esa noche me permitió dormir con él

Esos recuerdos me duelen, ¿Por qué? Deberían hacerme feliz… ¿Quizás por qué yo soy el responsable de perder esa relación? Si, eso es. En ese tiempo cuidaba de mí como un tesoro y se veía bien con eso, pero con los años comenzó a lucir más cansado. Llegaba frecuentemente herido y eso me asustada. Por eso un día me escondí dentro del armario de su cuarto mientras se reunía con un general de la armada.

-España ha dado pelea, ¿No es así mi señor?

-Nada que no pueda manejar, pronto acabaremos con su "Armada invencible" no hay ninguna duda

-Esa herida no se ve nada bien –por el ojo de la cerradura pude verlo, estaba sin camisa sobre su cama, vendando un feo corte en su costado… no pude evitar estremecerme, pero sobre todo enfurecerme ¿Quién le había hecho eso a Iggy? Le haría pagar… y sin embargo yo le haría cosas peores en los años venideros.

-No es nada, un pequeño precio por proteger a América de es _git_ codicioso

-¿Quiere sus colonias?

-Quiere dominar todo el continente, dice que le pertenece ya que lo descubrió… maldito incompetente, ¡Juraba que estaba en la India! Ni sabía que era un nuevo continente.

-Lo detendremos a como de lugar

-no esperaba menos del ejercito del gran imperio británico

-entonces, me retiro

-una cosa más, que él no se entere de esto, se preocuparía

-como usted ordene

El general salió y luego Inglaterra se dispuso a vestirse para ir a buscarme… ¿En que había pensado? ¡Me iba a descubrir, en cuanto quisiera sacar una camisa me encontraría! ¡Estaría castigado hasta el año 2000! La suerte me sonrió cuando entró al baño y pude escabullirme sin que me viera. Ese día me prometí que me haría muy fuerte y lo protegería de todo, que nadie volvería a hacerle daño ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Desde cuando olvido mis promesas?

Después de todo… soy la persona que mas daño le ha hecho en este mundo, por eso me cuesta pronunciar su nombre, por eso jamás podre disculparme de la manera adecuada, por eso nunca podrá amarme.

_¡Wiii! ¡Logré inspirarme! Me acabo de dar cuenta que los finales "no del todo felices" o tristes, simplemente no son lo mio… así que escribí otro capitulo sobre los sentimientos de Alfred y en el siguiente les traigo el desenlace._

_Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! _

_Alfred: ejem! ¿No te olvidas de algo?_

_Te dije que no habría lemon_

_Alfred: no eso, mira, ¡está en tu lista!_

_¿Si? A ver… ¡No es cierto! … en el próximo capitulo Arthur me ayudará con el comentario final… esperen, sigue molesto conmigo… quizás Matt_

_Alfred:¿Quien? *Recibe un golpe en la cabeza* Por cierto me refería a que este fic no tiene nada de histórico y ni siquiera sabes si alguna vez España quiso hacerse con el control de Norteamérica _

_¡Cierto! …ok, i__´m sorry ... Hasta el proximo capitulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Que gran héroe soy!- replico sarcásticamente, no hay nadie aquí escuchando… son palabras para mi mismo… debo estar enloqueciendo.

¿Qué es este regusto amargo en mi boca? Supongo que la derrota, nunca antes me había dado por vencido, es irónico que lo haya hecho con la cosa que más me importa en la vida ¡Feliz cumpleaños para mí! ¿Desde cuando soy tan sarcástico? No me gusta, ¿Por qué ya no puedo pensar optimistamente? Fácil, por que acabo de renunciar a la esperanza. Sé que es lo mejor para él, debería alejarme definitivamente ¿Por qué no me hace feliz? Seria lo mas lógico, incluso para mí que amo verlo sonreír… no cuando se ríe con desprecio, cuando esta genuinamente alegre ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo vi así?... mucho tiempo atrás.

Me vuelvo a ver al espejo. No parezco yo. ¿Dónde esta mi infaltable sonrisa de "El resto del mundo me da igual"? ¿Por qué mis ojos están vidriosos? ¿Desde cuando me cuestiono tanto? Ese no soy yo, ¿o si? Normalmente estoy muy seguro de lo que hago, ¿Dudar? ¡Para nada! ¿Significa eso que estoy cometiendo un error?

-Si sigo así necesitaré un psiquiatra… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Ya sé, le preguntaré a…- ¿Acaso no puedo pensar en nada que no tenga que ver con él? ¡Es claro que no!... podría consultar a Tony pero ¿Qué sabe un alienígena de relaciones? … Francia sabe mucho de eso pero no estoy tan desesperado… ¿A quien engaño? Solo hay una persona con quien podría hablarlo… además no tengo necesariamente que mencionar su nombre… eso es, le diré que es una chica, eso servirá y hasta le inventaré un nombre para que no sospeche… se llamará… Alice, ¡eso es! ¡Soy brillante! Así me dirá si esta bien abandonar todo y si me dice que no… ¿Entonces que haré?

La imagen de mi espejo cambia, sigo siendo yo y a la vez no lo soy, es lo que solía ser, la pequeña colonia británica ¡Definitivamente ya enloquecí!

-¿Qué paso contigo?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿No te ibas a volver valiente? ¿No lo ibas a proteger? ¿No te ibas a ganar el amor de Arthur?

-No puedo... no fui capaz

-¡Vaya héroe!- replicó sarcástico- ¿Qué no recuerdas los que nos dijo sobre ser valiente?

Así desapareció… desaparecí dejándome frente a mi mismo nuevamente, tenia razón… debía hacer algo. No lo pensé más, si me ponía a reconsiderarlo tal vez me arrepentiría. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí.

Llueve en Londres ¡Que novedad! … estos comentarios sarcásticos ya me están asustando. Estoy parado frente a su casa ¿Cómo puede vivir solo en un lugar como este? Es una enorme mansión antigua a las afueras de la ciudad, no hay otra alma en kilómetros a la redonda. Toco con cuidado a la puerta, no hay respuesta. Quizás salió… ¿En 4 de julio? Es bastante probable, puede haber ido a mi casa… o a beber…. O ambas

De todos modos decido entrar para asegurarme…. Quizás solo esta en su jardín y no escuchó. Siempre guarda una llave bajo la maceta de la entrada ¡Es tan predecible! La introduzco con cuidado en la cerradura… tengo miedo.

-_Hello! _

-¿América?- me habla desde el segundo piso- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo diablos entraste?

-El héroe vino de visita y como no me abrías usé la llave del macetero

-estoy… en la ducha, bajo en un momento…

-ok, te espero-no me dice que me quede en algún lugar en particular así que subo a su cuarto, sé que odia que entre ahí sin permiso (la verdad nunca me ha invitado a entrar) pero debo admitir que me atrae la idea de estar ahí cuando salga de la ducha… me siento un poco pervertido por pensar eso… pero no es que vaya a hacerle nada malo…. Claro que no.

Me siento en su cama, es una enorme cama matrimonial con cortinas, muy antigua… apostaría un estado a que tiene mas años que yo ¿Como duerme aquí? Yo me sentiría solo… tal vez es que no duerme solo… ¿Sera posible que ya tenga a alguien? Doy una patada al aire antes de sentarme ¿Con que choqué? Reviso con mi mano debajo de la cama, hay algo… lo extraigo con cuidado, es una caja… no tiene nada de especial pero por alguna razón, llamémosle curiosidad decido abrirla. Lo que veo me deja atónito, son cartas… montones de cartas, todas con mi nombre escrito en el sobre… no, no puede ser… ¿Por qué tiene esto?

Abro con cuidado una, la que esta encima del resto… creo que nunca había estado tan ansioso al leer algo. La primera línea esta llena de rayas y borrones, ¿Ahí decía amado? No, debo haber leído mal, por algo lo quitó, ¿no? … 236 años, eso significa que lo escribió hoy. ¿Reírme de el? Pero si yo también estoy a punto de llorar al leer esto… realmente no me odia, realmente no cree que sea un niño malcriado, realmente si me quiere como yo a él… ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que yo me burlaría de sus sentimientos? … cierto, con frecuencia me rio de lo que dice pero no es para tanto… nunca sobre algo como esto. ¿El resto también serán así?

-¡America! _What the hell_? ¡SUELTA ESO AHORA MISMO!- acababa de salir del baño, llevaba solo una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo ¡Este no es momento para fijarme en eso! Esta que echa humo, definitivamente me quiere matar ¿Por qué? La carta era para mí después de todo- ¿Qué no sabes lo que es la privacidad?

-¿Es cierto? – sé que no es la pregunta mas inteligente en este momento

-¿Ya la leíste?- sus ojos están como platos, se queda estático exactamente 3 segundos y luego se lanza sobre mí intentando recuperarla- ¡Dame eso ahora!

-Pero es mía- le reclamo con un puchero mientras forcejea, no es que no pudiera detenerlo a la fuerza pero tengo una mejor idea

-no, no lo es, tu jamás debías-entonces aprovecho su cercanía y le estampo un beso en la boca… al principio se resiste, quiere seguir gritándome pero termina cediendo… admito que fue un poco brusco pero _who cares?_ ¡Estoy besando a Iggy! Y no es un sueño

-Tu…Tu… ¡No juegues conmigo!- se aleja como puede… esta sonrojado, se ve tan lindo.

-No estoy jugando- respiro profundo, lo que diré me lo llevo guardando mucho tiempo ya- _I love you Arthur_

Se siente raro, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre real y la verdad se siente bien… solo ese detalle es como si nos hiciera más cercanos.

Su cara es de sorpresa, como si le costase procesar lo que ocurría… se puso más rojo aun ¿No me piensa decir nada? No, claro que no, él no es así… le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos. Simplemente lo abrazo, después de todo ya sé su respuesta

-Suéltame idiota… yo, yo no…

-¿Para que lo escribiste si no pensabas entregármela?

-En un principio si- contestó a regañadientes – pero… pero…

-entonces dejemos las excusas, me cansé de fingir

-supongo que yo también- esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y me besó

Mientras en los Estados Unidos:

Un joven rubio con unos grandes ojos violetas entraba a la casa de su hermano cuya puerta estaba casualmente medio abierta seguido por su osito polar, el lugar relucía de decoraciones y adornos en blanco, azul y rojo, "este año si que se ha esmerado con esto" pensó al cruzar el salón:

-¡Alfred! ¡Ya llegue para ayudarte con la fiesta! ¿Dónde estas?

No hubo respuesta, de hecho por más que recorrió la casa no encontró a nadie.

_He aquí el final de esta historia, sé que no es de lo mejor pero me moría de ganas de darle un final feliz (además tenia que publicar antes de irme al campo sin internet)_

_Bueno, gracias por leer y dejarme reviews!_

_Arthur, Alfred y Matt: ¿Y nosotros no decimos nada en este capitulo?_

_Pues no queda mucho que decir…solo, ¡Adiós! _


End file.
